


It's A Bittersweet Life

by ampersandsinink



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersandsinink/pseuds/ampersandsinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so stupid to even think this was possible, but all the symptoms he looked up on the internet said he was , so here he sat in a restroom of a gas station two towns over waiting on a pregnancy test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I'm posting this on L and FF.net so I figured I would post it here. So, this is a fill for a the glee kink meme. Eventually Plaine with some other surprise pairings. Please enjoy. Song list at the bottom.

Blaine couldn't believe he was about to do this. It was so stupid to even think this was possible, but all the symptoms he looked up on the internet said he was, so here he sat in a restroom of a gas station two towns over waiting on a pregnancy test. It was lying on the sink while he paced around the small room muttering 'fuck' and 'I'm so stupid' to himself and checking his phone to see when it was time to check the results. After the longest three minutes of his life Blaine looked over to see a blue smiley face staring up at him. Mocking him.

"Fuck."

* * *

Two day after he took the test he found himself in his car sitting in front of McKinely high. He wished he was anywhere but here. No matter what he said his reasons were he transferred because of Kurt. But some time during the summer Finn decided that, actually, he did like Kurt and wanted to go out with him. Apparently Kurt thought that was also a good idea. Unfortunately Kurt didn't share this brilliant idea with Blaine. Instead Blaine walked in on them having sex two weeks before school started.

" _I was going to tell you, I swear. I just…I don't think I ever really stopped loving him. I mean…I never expected him to love me back. Not like this."_

" _What about me? I love you. I loved you before he did. A-and you said you loved me."_

" _I do, just…not the way I love him. He just… I'm so sorry."_

But it was too late to transfer back to Dalton, not that his parents would let him if it wasn't. Blaine had felt like an idiot. And now he was stuck at this dim public school, forced to see the boy he loved flaunt his new jock boyfriend in his face. And, oh yeah, he might also be pregnant.

He swallowed down his pain, grabbed his bag, got out of his car and walked to class. It was the second week of school so Blaine was mostly familiar with the school by now. Most of the day passed by in a blur. Nothing seemed to matter much, and even if it did he was way too tired to focus on anything. Lucky for him Dalton was more advanced then McKinley so he guessed he could get away with not really paying attention for the first month or two. From time to time he would catch himself putting his hands over his stomach. When he realized what he was doing he quickly made sure his hands became occupied with taking notes or fidgeting with his phone.

At lunch while he was getting a few books and his lunch from his locker he looked over to see Kurt walking down the hallway, Finn walking next to him with his arm draped over Kurt shoulder. He wasn't completely sure the site of them together should hurt him as much as it did. He closed his locker and looked over at them in time to see them get slushed by some hockey players. He smiled to himself before going to the cafeteria to find Santana and Brittany.

Everyone in New Directions had found out Blaine was transferring when it became official in the middle of summer. Then the news spread that Kurt broke up with Blaine and no one really knew what to make of it. A couple of days later it got out that Kurt broke up with Blaine for Finn and side were silently chosen. Santana immediately (and loudly) chose Blaine. Quinn (who was still upset with Finn for choosing Rachael over her), Sam, Artie, and (for some reason) Puck had silently chosen Blaine's side. Mercedes, Rachael, Tina and (because of her) Mike had chosen Kurt (and Finn's) side. Brittany didn't choose a side, no matter how many times Santana tried to convince her. It's not like the sides mattered. His weekends were still spent alone in his room, not wanting to face the 'I told you so' or the 'sorry' each of his Dalton friends had to offer, and still not known enough in New Directions to get invited to anything.

Blaine slid into his seat as Santana and Brittany were poking their food around their plates. Usually Blaine would make a comment about how they need to eat more but he was too hungry to be encouraging.

"What are you so happy about?" Santana asked pushing her plate away.

"Nothing," Blaine smiled while unpacking his lunch. He still didn't completely trust public school food yet.

"Oh man. Kurt and Finn just got it good," Sam said excitedly as him and Quinn joined the table. "They were on their way to the bathroom after being slushied, but there was a bunch of puckheads waiting for them with more slushies. I wouldn't be surprised if they just go home."

"Nothing, eh?" Santana raised her eyebrow at Blaine. He just smiled and shook his head before shoving his face with food.

"Whoa man, slow down." Sam warned.

"I can't. I'm so hungry," Blaine explained, looking down at Sam's tray of food before stealing some tots. Just then Artie wheeled up to the table next to Quinn.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you? The A/V club aren't very inviting right now." Artie explained with hint of a frown.

"Of course," Brittany chirped, much to Santana's dismay.

Lunch was almost done when Blaine felt his food turning on him. He got up and ran to the nearest trash can to throw up everything he just ate. Brittany was soon next him, rubbing his back.

"Are you okay little dolphin?" She asked him softly when he stood back up. She handed him her water bottle. He nodded and put on the best fake smile he could.

"Yeah, I think I just ate too fast." He assured her before taking of a sip of her water. He went to hand it back to her but she stopped him.

"You can keep that one." She smiled politely to him. Brittany kept close, rubbing his back as they left the cafeteria, missing Quinn's raised eyebrow at them.

* * *

Blaine walked into glee after school to see Kurt and Finn sitting closely to each other in the front row wearing a change of clothes. Blaine took a seat in the back row.

"Alright everyone, settle down," Mr. Shue tried to calm down the students. "Now on Friday I gave you all this week's assignment," He started once everyone sat down, "to sing a song that described your summer. And I'd like to start with our newest member, Blaine Warbler." Mr. Shue joked. Blaine gave him a forced smile and got up to perform.

His first time signing in New Directions was a blur to him. He went into performance mode. Show smile and sparkling eyes. He honestly couldn't tell you what song he sang. He thinks he played piano for part of it and maybe at one point got Brittany to come dance with him. He also thinks he may have changed some words and put's Finn's name into the song, which couldn't be good. When he finished everyone but Kurt and Finn stood and applauded.

"I think you are officially not Blaine Warbler anymore." Mr. Shue smiled proudly at him. He bowed and took his seat.

Artie went next, singing a slower song. Blaine thinks it might have been for Brittany…or maybe it was Tina, he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy trying not to stare at the back of Kurt's head and stop his hands from holding his stomach.

After Glee Blaine went to his locker to collect his last few books. When he closed his locker he was face to face with Kurt.

"Blaine, we need to talk about what just happened back there." Kurt started.

"No, we don't." Blaine snapped, slamming his locker shut. "You either want me to apologize or you are going to apologize, neither of which I want to hear," he practically yelled before he stormed off. He had no idea where his anger came from but it followed him home. Later that night he cried himself to sleep over how rude he'd been.

* * *

The next day, the first three periods went by with no problems, but in between Blaine's math and Spanish class he got his first slushie. Two, actually. Grape and cheery. At first he just stood there in shock. Kurt had said it was bad but he didn't imagine it would be that bad. His eyes were stinging and he could feel the melting ice slide to places he'd rather not think about. After a couple seconds he heard someone whisper 'shit' and then push him forward.

"Wai-no,"

"Calm down prep school, I've got ya." A familiar voice assured him. He knew it was a 'safe' voice but couldn't put a face with it. Soon he felt himself being bent over and cold water washing over his face. "You need to open your eyes to get the dye out before we clean up anything else on you," the voice explained. He opened his eyes a few times until he felt it had gotten out of his eyes and stood back up. He felt the person hand him some paper towels and he quickly used them to wipe at his eyes. When he finally opened them he saw who it was.

"Puck? You're the one who helped me?" He asked a bit incredulously.

"Of course. Us glee dudes need to look out for each other." Puck shrugged.

"Well…thank you." He said before looking at the damage in the mirror. "Kurt warned me about this. He said I should always bring a change of clothes. I guess I figured since I wouldn't be obviously gay I would be safe."

"They get us all eventually." Puck joked with a sad smile. "So, _do_ you have extra clothes?"

Blaine gave a forced laugh.

"I don't, actually. I just have a sweater in my locker." Blain informed him, grabbing onto the sink and looking down.

"I've got some extra gym clothes in my football locker if you want. You might have to miss some of this period, but it's better than walking around in sticky clothes all day." Puck offered. Blaine pulled his head up and looked at Puck through the mirror.

"Really?" He asked. Puck nodded. "That would be amazing." Puck smiled genuinely at before leading him to the locker room. As Blaine moved he felt his soppy clothes stick to him in ways he hadn't felt in a very long time. "Maybe I should take a shower too."

"That's a good idea. It's amazing where that shit ends up."

Once in the locker room Blaine took off for the shower while Puck got him some extra clothes. Puck waited until he heard the water turn off to walk over to the stalls. When he got there Blaine was toweling off. He never noticed before, but for being short Blaine was kind of built. Puck noticed the muscles in Blaine's arms and back while he dried his hair and, and as he turned around Puck noticed the dark hair on his chest leading down to where the towel was wrapped around his waist. Puck was brought out of his leering by Blaine saying his name.

"Puck?"

"Hmm?" Puck hummed, eyes snapping up to Blaine's. "Oh, yeah. Okay, so I have some shorts and the only shirt I had was my jersey. You don't have to wear it if you don't want, I know you said you have a sweater in your locker. I, um" at this point he looked down, a bit embarrassed, "I also have an extra pair of boxers because I know sometimes those slushie can get down there and I how it feels to walk around in sticky boxers all day."

"Thank you. Really, you didn't need to do this." Blaine said sincerely. Puck just shrugged and took a seat on the bench next to them. Blaine turned around and dropped his towel to put on the boxers. Puck quickly turned away.

"So, can I ask you something?" Puck spoke up.

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"How are you?"

"Better now that I've showered."

"That's not what-I mean, how are you doing? With the whole Kurt thing." Puck asked, eyes glued to the floor. Blaine turned around and blinked at him. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. It's just…I know what it's like to love someone and then have them choose someone else." Blaine finished dressing and sat down next to Puck. "Actually, I know what it's like to love someone and have them choose Finn," Puck confessed with a dry laugh. Blaine felt a tight smirk stretch across his face. "Just, if you wanted to talk about it, I've been there,' Puck somewhat offered. That sat in silence for a minute or two.

"I…it hurts. A lot. And I feel like it shouldn't, but it does. And now that I can't escape it I feel like this stinging in my chest is never going to stop."

"I'd say it gets easier but it doesn't, not completely at least," Puck sighed. "Eventually you just wake up and it just stings less." They look at each other and share a sad smile before Puck patted him on the back. "I'm, uh, going to head to class. I'll see you at glee."

After Puck left Blaine looked into his bag to check the time.

12:15.

With eleven minutes left till lunch he thought it better not to go to class, at least not looking the way he did. He would have gone home if he knew the school wouldn't call home. He knew he was already in trouble for the call his dad was going to get about the one period he was missing. Instead he sent a text to David and Wes an 'I miss you =(' before heading to his locker and grabbing his sweater and lunch.

He decided to spend lunch in the choir room. He figured the less people who saw him the rest of the day the better. He just got into the door when the lunch bell rang. He had just put down his bag and lunch when Mr. Shue walked into the room from his office, his own lunch in hand.

"Hey Blaine. You weren't in my class last period." Mr. Shue says almost in a stern tone. Blaine still hadn't made his mind up about Mr. Shue. He couldn't believe a _teacher_ could really be as kind and caring as everyone keeps saying he is.

"I got my first slushie so I spent all period washing up," Blaine explained. Mr. Shue sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. Here," Mr. Shue said handing Blaine his lunch to hold. He went into his bag and pulled out a few papers. "This was the class work from today and there's no homework. You get this to me first thing tomorrow and I'll remove that absence."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And listen, I know right now is kind of tough, but if you need someone to talk to I'm always here to listen." He smiled softly at Blaine, squeezing his shoulder. Blaine looked down, trying to blink back a tear, and coughed to clear his throat.

"T-thank you, sir."

"Anytime. And please, stop calling me sir." Mr. Shue squeezed his shoulder one more time before leaving to go meet Ms. Pillsbury.

Blaine sat on the first riser and ate his lunch with in three minutes. After that he wasn't sure what to do. He liked beings around people, but right now he felt like he'd rather die than face anyone. After spending some time watching people pass by the door he decided to do something he knew would make him feel better, sit down at the piano and mess around. As soon as his fingers hit the keys he got lost, and before he knew it he was singing.

_Lonely, stubborn and complacent,  
You have insisted on leaving me here,  
Writing the same song I started last year  
Lovely conjunctions and phrases,  
Plays on a few words, that you never meant  
I must have misread all of the signals that you never sent.  
It's a bittersweet life, and it's leaving me a-ok.  
Bittersweet life, I have loved and lost my heart along the way_

_Maybe I could still hold you,_   
_Or you could call if you feel so inclined._   
_Please take your time locating whatever you're trying to find._   
_And maybe it's time to let go,_   
_But I'm too scared, and so unprepared_   
_How do I forget every moment in time that we shared?_

Blaine thinks he feels a tear run down his cheek but he's too deep into the song to care.

_It's a bittersweet life, and it's leaving me a-ok.  
Bittersweet life,  
I have loved and lost my heart,  
It's a bittersweet life,  
And it's leaving me a-ok.  
Bittersweet life,  
I have loved and lost  
My heart along the way_

_I'm calling your bluff,_   
_I have toyed with the idea of burning your stuff._   
_This is so rough, and it's as if deserting me wasn't enough._   
_Well I've had enough, I'm calling your bluff._

_It's a bittersweet life, and it's leaving me a-ok._   
_It's a bittersweet life,_   
_I have loved and lost my heart._   
_It's a Bittersweet life,_   
_And it's leaving me a-ok._   
_Bittersweet life,_   
_I have loved and lost my heart along the way_

He finished with a sigh, scrubbing his hands over his face. The sound of clapping broke him out of his haze.

"That was beautiful," A soft voice complimented. He turned around to see Quinn.

"Thank you," he smiled at her. She went to sit next to him on the piano bench.

"Why didn't you sing that yesterday?"

"To be honest, I don't even know what I sang yesterday. I've been kind of…distracted recently." Blaine explains, hoping she'll just think it's about Kurt and leave it. She nods and starts touching random keys on the piano.

"I've kind of noticed, actually." She paused and looked down to see the jersey poking out of his sweater. "You join the football team?" She asked, tugging lightly on the jersey.

"Oh, um, no. I guess the football players heard me singing yesterday because I got my first slushie facial today. The jersey is Puck's. He lent me some clothes."

"Puck, eh?" She said quietly to herself, looking back down at the piano keys and touching a few. "Did Kurt ever tell you about what happened our Sophomore year?" Quinn asked, still looking down at the keys.

"I heard about him being on the football team and the Cheerios…" He offered.

"That's not what I mean." She stopped playing and put her hands in her lap. "I think we're a lot alike, you and I. My sophomore year I was head Cheerio, which was a big accomplishment for a tenth grader and meant more to me than it should have. I was head of the celibacy club. I was dating a popular football player. My life was going exactly the way I had planned it, but it still wasn't right." She started picking at her nails, still refusing to look up. "I still felt like my old self. I still…I thought wouldn't be insecure anymore. I thought I'd have friends. I thought I'd finally feel okay, but I didn't. They never show how lonely being on top is on tv, you know?"

"Quinn…"Blaine almost questioned, confused by where she was going with this.

"I was with Finn. He was adorable, but Puck…Puck was the bad boy that every girl wants, you know? I…I had sex with Puck once, and that's all it took. I, um…I got pregnant." She confessed, and Blaine tensed immediately.

"Quinn," He said again, this time his voice a bit harsher.

"I was so scared Blaine. I was so alone. My dad kicked me out. The cheerios kicked me out. And the baby wasn't even my boyfriend's. I had never even had sex with my boyfriend. Blaine…I saw you yesterday. Puking at lunch and holding your stomach all day, like you're doing now." She wasn't even looking at him and she knew. He quickly threw his hands to his sides. "You've gained weight. You're constantly distracted. You're constantly tired." she says, finally looking at Blaine, "and I looked some stuff up online last night. Blaine are you…are you pregnant?"

Blaine flew up from the piano bench like it was burning him, and turned to look down on Quinn.

"What? No. Don't be preposterous. That's not even possible."

"It is though," Quinn argued, standing up and walking around the bench to be face to face with him. "I told you I looked it up. It's rare but it happens, and I think it's happening to you." She looked him right in the eye then. "And I think you know it already."

He couldn't look away from her eyes. He couldn't do much else except repeat _'she knows'_ in his head. She grabbed onto his arm lightly and he closed his eyes.

"Blaine," she said quietly, and that was it. He broke, falling into her as tears fell freely from his eyes. She held him close for several minutes, rubbing his back and saying soft calming words to him.

"Fuck, Quinn, I'm so scared." He said into her shoulder. She let him go a little so he could stand properly. She reached up and wiped his cheek before he leaned his forehead onto hers. She kept petting his cheek a few times before running her hand through his freed curls. "I-I don't even know if I am for sure but I think I am and if I am then I'm so fucked."

"It's okay. It'll be okay. Trust me. You aren't alone, okay? Are you listening? You. Are not. Alone." Quinn told him, trying to be strong despite her shaky voice. He just nodded. "Now, have you set up a doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah, yeah tomorrow." He confirmed, his voice finally steady.

"Okay. Good. I'm coming with you." She told him.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you. You are not going to be alone." She stated. He just nodded in agreement. "Okay, now does anyone else know?"

"No. No one else. I just found out Saturday." He confides.

"Okay, okay," Quinn repeated quietly, for herself and for him, before grabbing him back into a hug. "It'll be okay."


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a couple covers in this chapter, so if you want you can go to the bottom of the page and get the track list to hear how the song should sound.

When Blaine got to Glee Club after school he felt better, but not by a lot. He immediately went to Mr. Shue and handed him the Spanish work before taking a seat in the back row like he'd grown accustom to now. When he sat down he let his face fall into his hands. Someone knew. Someone knew he might be pregnant. It was scary and relieving all at once. Quinn entered the room a few minutes later and took the seat right next to Blaine. She bumped his shoulder to get his attention.

"You okay?" She asked softly. He blinked at her. "Right, stupid questions," she said more to herself then him. He sat up. "Are you feeling alright? Physically, I mean."

"I feel a little nauseous, but I think I'll be fine. I haven't eaten since lunch." Blaine explained. Before Quinn could reply Mr. Shue got things started.

Puck made it through to the first chorus of a song about calling a girl that touched herself before Mr. Shue stopped him. Next Brittany sang My Cup again, this time with a couple new verses. Everybody clapped and smiled when she was done even though it was obvious Brittany didn't get the assignment. Then it was Santana's turn. She got set up, her on one stool and Sam with his guitar on another, and surprised everyone with her song choice.

_Well I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore,  
And I know, I've said all this so that you've heard it all before,  
The trick is getting you to think that all this was your idea,  
And it was everything you've ever wanted out of here,  
Love's not a competition but I'm winning._

 

 

Santana was looking all around the room, eyes darting from the walls to the floor to everyone's shoes.

 

_I'm not sure what's truly altruistic anymore,_   
_Cause every good thing that I do is listed and you're keeping score,_   
_Well love's not a competition but I'm winning,_   
_Well love's not a competition but I'm winning,_   
_Or at least I thought I was, but there's no way of knowing,_   
_At least I thought I was, but there's no way of knowing,_

 

Her eyes finally landed on Brittany.

 

 

_You know what it's like when you're new to the game but I'm not,_

 

 

She looked down at her feet for the rest of the performance after that.

 

_Well I won't be the one to disappoint you,_   
_Well I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore_   
_Well I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore_   
_I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore_   
_I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore_

 

As the song ended she got up and left the room, Brittany quick to following her. It seemed like a lot of people were confused but Blaine saw that look in her eyes. He knew a heart breaking when he saw one, and he definitely just saw one. After five minutes passed and Brittany and Santana hadn't come back Mr. Shue said they were done for the day.

Blaine spent some of the time on his ride home thinking about Santana and her love for Brittany, and a little bit about how comfortable it was to be in gym clothes for most of the day. He thought to himself that he may need to look into getting a pair of gym shorts, especially if he was pregnant-the thought in turn making his stomach churn and beg for food at the same time. Once home he ate four pop-tarts before heading to his room. Ten minutes later he regretted the decision, kneeling over his toilet and puking up what he just ate, and what felt like some of his lunch.

"Blainers," a small voice asked through the door followed by a few soft knocks. "Are you okay?" Blaine flushed the toilet and opened the door to see his little sister, Belinda, standing there with hands behind her back.

"Yeah, Bel. I'm fine." He assured her, opening his arms to her. She ran into his chest, hugging him with all her strength. "I just ate too much again." He picked her up and carried her to his room.

"You're such a boy." She smiled to him before he tossed her on his bed. He took off his sweater before going to his dresser to find another shirt. "Who's Puckerman?" He turned around to face his sister.

"What?"

"You're shirt. It says Puckerman. That's not your name."

"Oh, yeah. He's…my friend." Blaine explained, going back to looking through his drawers. Belinda perked up, getting to her knees on his bed.

"Is he your _boyfriend_?" She teased.

"No."

"Do you want him to be?" She asked. He chuckled.

"I don't think so. Plus, even if I did, I'm not really his type." He said, finally finding a suitable shirt and changing before flopping down on his bed next to his sister.

"What? How could you not be his type?" She asked as she cuddled into his side.

"I think he likes girls more."

"Like Kurt?" She asked innocently. Blaine knew he shouldn't have laughed but he couldn't help a small chuckle from coming out.

"No, not like Kurt. Like Rachel."

"I don't like her"

"I know." He smiled to her.

"Hhmm. You know what?"

"What?"

"You need to find your prince."

"A prince?"

"Not just _a_ prince, _your_ prince. Like when you were with Kurt. He was hurt and you fixed him. You were his prince. Now you're broken and you need a prince to fix you."

"And do you know anybody that's a prince?"

"Well, only the Disney ones, but they already have princesses."

"Well if you find one let me know, okay?" He joked. She nodded. "Now, while we're waiting for him to show up why don't you go get your homework and bring it in here so I can help you with your math."

"Who said I need help with math?" She asked as she jumped off his bed and headed for her room.

"That red 'F' on the fridge told me."

* * *

The next day they had a glee club meeting at lunch. Usually the club met after school on Mondays and Tuesdays, at lunch on Wednesdays through Fridays, and sometimes after school Fridays if competitions were coming up.

Blaine got to the choir room early and sat in the back while waiting for everyone to show up. He was not looking forward to today's meeting. Today Kurt was going to perform. Blaine knew Kurt, and he knew that Kurt was going to use his performance to try and hurt Blaine. Quinn also knew this, so she wasted no time sitting right next to Blaine and taking his hand in hers.

Eventually everyone came in and took their seats. Eager to start his number Kurt sat at the piano and Finn at the drums. When the song started Blaine started regretted most of his life for the past few months.

_I wanna love you, I want to love and treat you right;  
I wanna love you every day and every night:  
We'll be together, with a roof over our heads;  
We'll share the shelter in a single bed;  
Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I'm feelin'?  
I wanna know, wanna know, wanna know now.  
I wanna know, wanna know, wanna know_

Kurt was making a show of smiling and winking at Finn. Blaine felt the familiar feeling of bile rising in his throat.

_I'm willing and able_

_So I lay my cards on your table  
I wanna love you, I wanna love, _

_Love and treat you, love and treat you right;  
I wanna love you every day and every night:  
We'll be together, with a roof over our heads;  
We'll share the shelter, of my single bed;_

That was all Blaine could stomach. He got up and ran out of the room, looking for the nearest trash can, Quinn soon following. Kurt didn't bother to stop playing as Blaine made his exit. Blaine soon found himself hunched over a trashcan, puking up what must have been his breakfast since he hadn't eaten lunch. When he was finished he slumped against the locker next to the trashcans, willing the tears not fall.

"Blaine-" Quinn started softly.

"No," He snapped loudly cutting her off. "Don't you start. Nothing you can say will make this better." He said getting to his feet. "I mean, what did I do? Please tell me what I've done to deserve this?" He practically shouted in the hallway. "Please, please Quinn, let me know, because I have no idea. To my knowledge I haven't done anything, but I must be forgetting something because I obviously deserve this."

"Blaine, don't be like this. It's not that ba-"

"Yes, it is. It is that bad. Not only did the boy I love break my heart by _cheating_ on me with his _step brother_ , but then he decides to shove it in my face every chance he gets. And what can I do about it? Nothing," he yells, punching the locker. That's when tears started to fall. "I can't do a god damn thing about it. Oh but I'm not finished yet, because now I'm going to be stuck for the rest of _my_ _life_ with a reminder of his stupid face. Of what he did to me." He sighed, exhausted. "What did I do?" He started to cry as he fell to his knees. Quinn quickly fell to the floor next to him and gathered him in her arms as she started to cry herself. He clung to her. She remembered what it was like. How scary everything was, and that just at the idea of being pregnant. After a couple minutes of soft coos and a gentle hand rubbing his back he pulled away to look at her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispers to her.

"Don't. Don't be. Listen, how about we skip the rest of today's classes and go back to my house? We'll get something to eat," she suggested, only to get a wince from Blaine, "or take a nap before we go to the doctors, okay? How does that sound?" She asked softly, wiping some tears off his cheek. He started nodding.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that," He choked out.

* * *

It was a fact now, he was pregnant. The doctor told him he was pregnant. The sonogram told him he was pregnant. Blaine Anderson was pregnant. He knew this was a possibility, but now that it was real he wasn't sure he could handle it. He and Quinn had been parked outside of her house for about five minutes, maybe longer. Neither of them knew what to say. She reached over and grabbed his hand. He squeezed back but kept his eyes forward.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn whispered, though to Blaine it sounded like she was yelling. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" He nodded. "Seriously, anything."

"Okay," he replied, his voice barely making a sound. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before getting out of the car. Once he saw her front door close he started his car and headed home.

Once at home he made it to his living room before collapsing, landing on the couch. He took the sonogram print outs and looked at them for a while, his fingers tracing the outline of his future child, before putting them down on the coffee table and staring off into space. What was he going to do? Tell Kurt? Kurt would hate him. He would think Blaine was lying to get him back. Kurt would think Blaine wants him back. No, he couldn't tell Kurt. Not right away at least. Was he going to keep it? He could get rid of it and no one would be the wiser. He still had a year of high school left and god knows it would be easier without a child. Before he knows it an hour has passed and his father is home, yelling his name to get his attention. He blinks once then looks up at his father.

"Blaine, what are these?" His father asked, his voice less stern then it should be as he points down at the coffee table.

"Sonograms," Blaine explains in a calm tone, like he was giving his father the time.

"Blaine, did you get some girl pregnant?" His father asked, almost hopefully.

"No."

"Then whose are these?"

"Mine."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

" _What_?"

"About eight or nine weeks according to the doctor."

"Blaine this isn't funny. That's not possible." His father practically yells.

"Sure it is. Look it up."

His father huffed and stomped upstairs to check on his computer if what Blaine was saying could possibly be true. He was back down the stairs and steaming in front of Blaine thirty minutes later.

"Out." He yelled.

"What?" Blaine blinked up at him, his calm tone still in place.

"Get out of my house."

"Dad, you can't," Blaine starts, jumping up from the couch and show his first sign of emotion since he got the news.

"You bet your ass I can. You've been nothing but a disappointment to me. And now you've gone and got yourself knocked up. You are and always will be a disgrace to this family. You have twenty minutes to get as much shit as you can into that car of yours and turn in your house key."

"Dad, don't do-" Blaine begged, cut off by a hand striking his cheek.

"Twenty. Minutes." His dad growled through gritted teeth. Blaine sped upstairs, going first for some clothes, packing them into his backseat. Next he fit his keyboard into his trunk. He then looked over his desk, packing up his laptop and ipod and grabbing some pictures from his Dalton days. Next he looked under his bed and found a shoe box. He had forgotten about it since Kurt had ended things. He opened it and was faced with pictures of them together, letters Kurt had written him, notes passed in class, and a pair of boxer briefs Kurt had left in his room one night. His father yelled up the stairs that he had five minutes left, so he grabbed the box along with one of his pillows and one of his blankets and left to his car, making sure to trade the sonograms for his house key on the coffee table. He got done packing the last of his stuff into his trunk and went to get into his car when he heard her.

"Blainers?" A little voice called out. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the door. Belinda was standing there clutching her stuffed moose to her chest. That's when the tears started to form. He took a couple step towards her and she took a couple towards him. He kneeled down and opened his arms and she rushed into them. He could feel the wetness from her cheeks as he held her to his chest. "Blainers what did you do?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"I...I feel in love with the wrong person, Bel."

"Where are you going?" She asked, taking her head from his chest and looking into his eyes.

"I don't know right now." He replied, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Can I come with you?"

Blaine's tears were no longer in his control.

"No, Bel," he sniffled, "you can't come with me. You need to stay here okay? And you need to promise me to do all your homework and learn all you can, and grow up to be strong and go to college, okay?" He told her in a watery voice. She nodded, her own tears falling. "And promise me, please promise to never listen to dad. Do what you believe is right. Love who you want to love. Be who you want to be and don't let him tell you otherwise okay?" She nodded again. "Promise me."

"I promise." She agreed with a weak smile. He kissed her forehead.

"Now go inside and do that homework of yours, okay?" Blaine forced a smile for her. She nodded then held out her moose.

"Take him."

"What?"

"If I can't go, take Canada." She explained.

"Bel, I can't take him away from you."

"Please. Take him. So you won't be alone." She pleaded. He couldn't help the smile that came from her words as more tears slid down his cheek. He hugged her tight one last time.

"I love you so much Bel. Don't forget that." He mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too." She told him once they broke apart.

"Belinda, get in here." Their father yelled from the front door. She smiled one last time at him before skipping back into the house, leaving Blaine with her stuffed moose in the drive way.

Blaine got in his car and started driving, not really paying attention to where he was going. After a half hour he pulled over and started bawling. He had been kicked out. He had finally made his dad so angry he'd been kicked out. When he finally pulled himself together he looked around and saw where he was parked, outside of the Hummel-Hudson house.

"Fuck me," He whispered to himself, letting his head fall onto the steering wheel. A minute later there was a knock on his window. He looked up to see Mr. Hummel. He unlocked the doors and Mr. Hummel went around to sit in the passenger seat, shutting the door while Blaine tried to wipe away his tear tracks.

"Hey there kiddo." Burt greeted.

"Hello Mr. Hummel."

"Please, Burt."

"Burt." Blaine forced a smile.

"That's better. So, any reason you're crying in front of my house?" Burt asked concerned.

"Oh, um…I just had a bad day, went out for a drive. I guess I'm just so used to coming here."

"You went out for a drive with a pillow and your clothes?" Burt asks skeptically. Blaine looks down at his hands in his lap. "I know you and Kurt aren't together anymore, but I also know your home life isn't the best, so I want _you_ to know that I'm always here if you need me."

"Thank you mist-Burt," Blaine said almost automatically.

"I'm serious, kid. You don't look like you're in that good of shape."

Blaine couldn't bring himself to look at Burt. He was afraid if he did he wouldn't be able to control himself. If he didn't want Kurt to know he knew Burt could not find out.

"Like I said, bad day," Blaine tried again, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well my door is always open. Anytime." Burt repeated, trying his best to get Blaine to believe him. Burt opened his door and paused before turning back to Blaine. "If I asked you something, you'd be honest with me, right?"

"Of course," Blaine assured as his heart sped up. Burt couldn't possibly know…could he?

"Is Kurt dating anyone?" Burt asked. "It's just, he's not as sad as he should be considering you guys split up. He's kind of acting like you never split up. I know he doesn't like to show any weakness, but I thought when he went through his first break up he'd be a mess. I haven't seen him cry once. The only thing that my brain can come up with is that there's someone else."

"I," Blaine started but stopped. He sighed. Burt really had no idea. Burt didn't get it. "You have to talk to him about that. You know if you ask him he'll give you an answer. Don't ruin your relationship with him by getting dirt from his ex."

"You're probably right," Burt sighed. "Thank you." Burt said, getting out of the car. Before he closed the door he leaned down to remind Blaine to not be afraid to come see him.

After talking to Burt, Blaine felt even worse about his situation. Kurt would hate him for being pregnant, but maybe Burt wouldn't. He probably thought he'd never have any grandchildren. He'd probably love and spoil that baby just as much as Blaine. Blaine knew then he'd have to tell Burt, regardless of Kurt. He sniffled a few times, internally begging his nose to stop running before starting that car.

The next place he found himself parked outside of was Quinn's. She _had_ said 'anything', right? Expecting the worse, Blaine got out of his packed car and knocked on her door.

"Blaine?" Quinn questioned, surprised when she answered the door.

"I-I didn't know where else to go." He stuttered. She stepped out onto the front step next to him.

"What happened?"

"My, uh, dad," he started, trying to wipe the tears before they started. "He found out I was pregnant and…and he kicked me out so I don't know where else to go." His voice had cracked slightly and his sniffles had come back. She wrapped him up in a fierce hug.

"Of course you're staying here. Of course."

"I'm so tired, Quinn." He mumbled into her shoulder, soaking her shirt with his tears.

"I know." She whispered into his hair.

* * *

Blaine woke up a few hours later in a room he'd never seen before. Too tired to care, he laid back down. Before he could go back to sleep he heard some voices on the other side of the door.

"Well what's the long term plan then?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not raising a baby, Quinn."

"I know, but what are we supposed to do? Shove him into Kurt's house? Let him loose on the streets? He's scared mom, he's pregnant and his family abandon him, and knowing what that's like, I'm not going to let him be alone."

He heard someone sigh and then feet stomping down stairs. A few seconds later the door opened, light pouring into the room and hitting Blaine in the face. He cringed and turned over.

"Sorry," Quinn whispered. She went around to the other side of the bed and sat down, carding her fingers through his hair. He turned to her, laying his head on her lap. "I got this out of your car. I thought you might want it," he whispered as she laid Canada down next to him. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little." He answered in a sleepy whisper. "I'm hungry."

"There's some food downstairs with your name on it." She told him. He smiled faintly, snuggling a bit closer to her. Quinn had to bite her lip from making any noise. Blaine was going through enough; he didn't need her drama to go with it. Even though they knew food was waiting they didn't move.

"I'm so scared Quinn." He confessed a few minutes later, wrapping his arm around her legs and snuggling into her completely.

"I know. Blaine. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I know I should feel bad for Blaine, but I kind of feel bad for Quinn. Anyways, the next chapter withh have Duets+Hat Of Fate, so get exited and keep with it! Also, all the thanks to my lovely beta midnightatmine on tumblr. Send her some love if you have a minute or two of free time.
> 
> Song List:  
> Puck  
> Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too - Say Anything 
> 
> Santana  
> Love's Not a Competition (But I'm Winning) (Cover) 
> 
> Kurt  
> Is This Love (Cover) - Corinne Bailey Rae

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Meh it? Let me know. Also, theae were the songs used:
> 
> Blaine  
> -Better Then Me - The Brobecks  
> -Bittersweet Life - My Favorite Highway  
> Artie  
> -So Fly - Childish Gambino  
> Also, Artie wasn't singing to Brittany or Tina. Any think they know who he was singing to?


End file.
